The boat arrives that day/Clayton temps Tarzan to let Jane see the gorillas
Here is how Clayton temps Tarzan to take the group to the gorillas in Mickey Mouse and Tarzan. Later that day, Tarzan brought some flowers in the jungle that're great for Jane. Tantor: Oh, Terk, I've never seen him so happy. Terk: Eh, I give it a week. Kopa: I give him a year. But by the time Tarzan got back at the camp, a ship has arrived and well the crew are packing the camping gear, because its the last day to visit Africa. Thug #1: Aye, cut her loose! Thug #2: Arg, c'mon. Thug #1: All right, move it, You field rats. (as the horn blows) Put your back into it. With that, they kept on packing until there's nothing left in the clearing. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Wait, please. Don't... I've waited 30 years for this, and I won't leave until I see a gorilla. (looks at Tarzan) Oh, isn't this dreadful, Tarzan? (gets tangled by a pole) Whoa! No, no. Wait. Mickey Mouse: I can't belive we were this close to finding the gorillas. Scrooge McDuck: Aye, Mickey, that we have. Curse me kilt! Clayton: You're the captain. Just tell them you've had engine trouble, and give us two more days. Captain Jerrold: And be late at every port from here to London? Jane Porter: We'll have come all this way for nothing. Captain Jerrold: I'm sorry, Miss Porter, but I simply can't do it. Clayton: Agh! This is your fault. I should've followed my instincts, and set traps for the beasts. Mona: Trapping gorillas don't solve anything, Clayton, especially with guns. Jane Porter: Don't you think we're disappointed about the gorillas? You are absolutely impos... (gasps as she bumped into Tarzan) Oh! Tarzan! I was so afraid you wouldn't come in time. The boat's arrived. The boat that's come... to take us home to England. And Daddy and I were wond... Well, I was wondering... Well, we really hope that you'll come with us. Won't you? Tarzan: Go see England today, come home tomorrow. Jane Porter: Oh, no. Well, you see, it would be very difficult to come back... ever. Tarzan: Not come back? Jane Porter: Oh, no, no. I know it sounds awful, but you belong with us. With people. Tarzan: Jane, you must stay with me. Jane Porter: Wh... Stay here? (as she's losing her laundry) Oh, no, no. My laundry. No, I can't stay. Look, I've got... I've got my father and... Tarzan: Jane, stay. Jane Porter: But... Tarzan: Please. Jane Porter: (sighs) But... I can't. As Jane ran off crying, Clayton chuckles after watching that moment. Clayton: Women! How typical! (as he got the wine) Thank you, Jones. Even if you hadn't grown up a savage, you'd be lost. There are no trails through a woman's heart. Tarzan: Jane is going. Clayton: Yes. If only she could've spent more time with the gorillas. She's so disappointed. Crushed, really. Sorry, Old boy. (drinks his wine as Tarzan doesn't) Oh, well. I'd best get Jane's things to the ship. (taking Jane's belongings) Tarzan: Clayton! If Jane gets to see the gorillas, she'll stay? Clayton: Say, that's why she came, isn't it? Tarzan: I'll do it. Clayton: Good man! Snipes? Snipes: Sir? Clayton: Get the boys together. There's gonna be a change in plans. But with that, Riku and Terra are starting to get suspicious on Clayton. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225